Princess
The Princess is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7) or a Legendary Chest. She is an area damage, long-ranged troop with low hitpoints and moderate damage. A Princess card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Her range is so long she can target and shoot Princess Towers from the opposite side of the river. Strategy *Due to her splash damage and long range, Princess is a strong support or siege unit. However, she has a very low damage which coupled with her slow attack rate makes her a weak solo counter to anything but swarms. Zap is an excellent synergy with Princess as together they can instantly take out Minion Hordes and Goblins. **Despite her low DPS, she does deal moderate damage. This means that she will affect the outcome of duels and since she has such a long range, she will safely engage from behind cover. To keep her going, protect her with cheap troops such as a Knight or Goblins. However, keep in mind that spells will ignore all defences and kill her anyway. You should also be wary of Miner. *Even though the Princess deals moderate damage per shot, it is not wise to leave her shooting a tower for too long, as she can rack up major damage — this strategy can be used by the player for extremely easy and flexible chip damage. *The Princess has low health so she is easily countered by cards such as The Log and Arrows. Keep this in mind when using her offensively and try to keep the counters out of cycle. However, you can use this to your advantage by using a spell bait deck by forcing your opponent to react either with a spell or a similar cost troop. If none are available, the opponent is forced to play a relatively expensive card which you can then counter for a Positive Elixir trade. **Arrows can take out a Princess as long as it is 7 levels higher than the Princess, although for a neutral elixir trade. The Log is a much better counter since it costs 1 less elixir than the Princess, but can only counter Princesses up to 1 level higher. **If you don't have spells to counter her, use cheap cards instead. Dart Goblin is an excellent counter to Princess since the Dart Goblin can survive 1 attack from the Princess and after defeating her, will chip damage the opponent's tower. You can also use Goblins, Minions and Archers. But be wary of defending units such as Fire Spirits or a predictive Log. History *The Princess was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' hitpoints by 10%. Before the update, from level 5, the Princess could not be taken out by level 12 Arrows (and also she could not be taken out in Friendly Battles where the Legendary level cap was 1 and the common level cap was 8). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Princess' range to 9 (from 9.5) but her effective range is unchanged. The same update also changed her info text. Prior to this update, it read "Shoots a volley of flaming arrows halfway across the Arena. The Princess is afraid of germs, so keep the rabble away from her!" *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Princess' area damage radius by 25%. She now has a 2 tile splash instead of a 2.5 tile splash. Trivia *The Princess is one of three cards that have a longer range than an Arena Tower, the other two being the Mortar and the X-Bow. *She has the widest splash radius of any troop. *When attacking or spawning, she can say "Let's go!", "Gotcha!", "Bulls-eye!", and/or "Yay." *The Princess has 3 arrows nocked in the card picture, although she shoots 5 arrows in-game. *The Princess is the only troop with freckles. *The Princess does damage equal to a Fire Spirit 6 levels higher than her. She also does half the damage of an equivalent level Executioner. *The Princess has approximately the same hitpoints as an equivalent level Dart Goblin. While they do have the same health at tournament standard and 1 level higher than tournament standards (as well as 1 level above max level), the Princess has 1 more hitpoint at all other levels above tournament standard. de:Prinzessin es:Princesa fr:Princesse it:Principessa ru:Принцесса